


Prompt - General Veers, Lies

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: His whole life is a series of lies.





	

Maximilian Veers spent most of his life lying to himself. About one thing or another. 

Coming up through the academy, he lied to himself that he was more than the unwanted third son of a middle-class family. 

He lied to himself that liked the lumbering AT-ATs. That they suited his personality, his own directness. Rather than letting himself admit that he’s chosen them because he couldn’t think three-dimensional strategic thinking for flight command.

He lied to himself that his rise through the ranks was a mark of brilliance. He was good, no-one doubted that but he wasn’t brilliant. He had triumphed over and over. But as much of that was luck and solid planning. 

He lied to himself that he could manage after his wife Helana died, that he could raise their young son alone. Instead he had buried himself in his work, lying to himself that he was doing it to make sure Zevulon could have a better future, rather than admitting to himself it was easier to send the boy away. 

He lied to himself that he had Vader’s favour, rather than admit he just hadn’t give the Sith Lord a reason to kill him like the others had.

After Hoth, after his falling walker crushed one of his legs to splinters, he lied to himself that he didn’t want a cybernetics replacement. That pride as an Imperial Officer was worth remaining pure and unsullied by props. Every day in that hoverchair was a lie. A lie that he hated himself for. 

And then, when the child he had failed to raise, the child he had pushed and pushed through ever more elite Imperial programs, defected and joined the Rebellion, he lied again. 

He kept fighting, kept commanding and planning and serving, lying to himself every day that it was worth it.


End file.
